povijestfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Za dom/Citati
Za dom ili Za dom spremni, stari hrvatski pozdrav koji se koristi barem od 7. stoljeća. Naveden izvor *"Još od sedmog stoljeća, prilikom obećanja papi Agatonu da nikada neće napadati druge nego da će uvijek samo braniti svoj dom, u gene svakog Hrvata ugrađene su tri riječi… Te tri riječi koje neprijateljima Hrvatske lede krv u žilama su “Za dom spremni!” Kad se kaže braniti znači to što je i rečeno – braniti! Zato je potpuno normalno da agresorima, izdajnicima i okupatorima smeta obrambeni pozdrav kojim narod poručuje da je spreman braniti svoj dom. Hrvat ne napada druge, ne otima, ne uče ga od malena da sanja “Veliku Hrvatsku” nego da u miru živi s okolnim narodima. Hrvat se Boga boji i ljude voli." **Elvis Duspara, 22. svibnja 2015., Istražili smo stari hrvatski pozdrav - za dom, spremni!, nacija.hrNacija: Istražili smo stari hrvatski pozdrav - za dom, spremni! *"Nedavno pronalaženje činjenica i fakata da je pozdrav Za dom spremni bio dio borbenih i domoljubnih pjesama elitnih postrojbi Hrvatske vojske, naših slavnih gardijskih brigada Tigrova i Gromova koji su iznijeli Domovinski rat od prvog do posljednjeg dana svojom hrabrošću i životima – baca novo svjetlo na cijeli slučaj. Degutantno inzistiranje HDZ-a i njegovog koalicijskog partnera Pupovca o tome da znakovlje poginulih vojnika Hrvatske vojske nije poželjno u mjestu Jasenovac, razorenom od srpskih snaga praćenih zločinima nad zarobljenim hrvatskim vojnicima HOS-a, što je prvorazredan državni skandal u svojoj biti u svakoj normalnoj državi koja drži do sebe i svojih pokojnih junaka." ~ Josip Pečarić **8. ožujka 2019., narod.hrNarod: Akademik Josip Pečarić: Veliki broj pjesama iz Domovinskog rata rabi pozdrav "za dom spremni" i time dokazuje opću prihvaćenost tog pozdrava *"Sada kada stvari konačno izlaze na vidjelo i svjetlo dana, valja znati istinu: nisu samo postrojbe HOS-a koristile pozdrav Za dom spremni u borbi protiv brutalnog srpskog agresora, već je pozdrav Za dom spremni bio dio ratne povijesti i drugih brigada Hrvatske vojske. Naime, pozdrav Za dom spremni korišten je u Domovinskom ratu i u drugim ratnim jedinicama i budnicama koje su poticale hrvatske vojnike na obranu zemlje i života Hrvata od poludjelih četnika i drugih zločinaca koji su kao pobješnjela horda 1991. sve ubijali, palili i uništavali pred sobom. Ne samo Vukovar, kao tipski primjer udruženog velikosrpskog i jugoslavensko-komunističkog ludila i zločina, već i Tordinci, Baćin, Saborsko, Jasenice, Ervenik, Škabrnja, Ćetekovci, Bokšić, Hrvatska Dubica, Kukuruzari, Skela, Kusonje, Dalj i sva druga mjesta svjedoče o, u Europi, neviđenom barbarstvu i nepoznatoj mržnji na sve hrvatsko, sve u režiji srbijanskog imperijalizma." ~ Josip Pečarić **8. ožujka 2019., narod.hr *"Ovdje dolazimo na izvorište današnjih simboličkih problema. Za vrijeme agresije na Hrvatsku 1991. bili su potrebni svi pa se zažmirilo na jedno oko i na pripadnike komunističkog represivnog aparata i na HOS-ov ventil za prastare nostalgije. Bez i jednih i drugih teško da bi se zemlja obranila. Grb HOS-a tada je registriran s pozdravom „za dom spremni“. Većina HOS-ovaca sigurno nije riskirala život za rasne zakone i Hitlerova saveznika, već za slobodnu Hrvatsku." ~ Nino Raspudić **8. rujna 2017., Večernji listVečernji list: Nino Raspudić: Za kakve smo ploče spremni? *"Kratko kazano za Vijeće je pozdrav „Za dom spremni“ suprotan Ustavu RH, dok crvena zvijezda simbol pod kojim je izvršena agresija na Hrvatsku nije suprotan Ustavu RH. Nije li to pokušaj redefiniranja Domovinskog rata koji ima cilj reći da su pripadnici HOS-a protuustavno branili i obranili Domovinu, a da agresori s crvenom zvijezdom to nisu." **1. ožujka 2018., priznajem.hrPRAVNIK TVRDI: Vijeće pokušava redefinirati Domovinski rat *"Čini mi se da su se Andrej Plenković i Zvonko Kusić grdo zaigrali jer u biti nastoje redefinirati Domovinski rat. Jesu li svjesni činjenice da nastoje i smjeraju službeni ratni stijeg i znakovlje HOS-a proglasiti protuustavnim!?" **Pero Kovačević, 1. ožujka 2018., priznajem.hr * "Pozdrav 'za dom spremni' je legalan i legitiman kao što je i postrojba, kao što su i udruge koje baštine - u ovome prvenstveno mislim na udrugu HOS-a - koje baštine taj pozdrav. To je naš pozdrav i mi ga se nikad nećemo odreći." **Ivan Turudić (logoraš), konferencija za novinare, [[4. rujna 2017.Youtube video, kanal CROPORTAL, "Branitelji Splitsko-dalmatinske županije: Nećemo se odreći pozdrava “Za dom spremni”" od 5:49, snimka sa zajedničke konferencije za novinare čelnika braniteljskih udruga Splitsko-dalmatinske županije. (Predsjednik podružnice Hrvatskog društva logoraša srpskih koncentracijskih logora za Splitsko-dalmatinsku županiju, Ivan Turudić (ne zamijeniti sa istoimenim sucem), komentira pozdrav "za dom spremni" u kontekstu aktualnih političkih napada na HOS.) * "Jasno mi je zašto netko ne bi htio da se to izgovara, ali to ne može biti kriminalizirano. Dakle, ako netko to želi izgovarati, jednostavno on mora imati mogućnost u demokratskom svijetu da to izgovara, ako s tim direktno ne poziva na nekakvo nasilje, ne poziva na mržnju. Netko će vjerojatno sporiti, reći da se to na neki način provodi kroz neku drugu ili treću ruku, ali nitko nema pravo donositi takve zaključke, jer jednostavno "za dom spremni" ne donosi sam po sebi nikakvo izravno negativno značenje." ~ Ivan Hrstić **Z1 televizija, emisija Markov trg, 31. ožujka 2015. * "To nije dovoljno da bi se kreirao strah od fašizma u današnjem društvu. To je zapravo nametnuto pitanje u ovom trenutku. Ono bi zapravo trebalo biti nepostojeće." ** Ivan Hrstić, Z1 televizija, emisija Markov trg, 31. ožujka 2015.Markov trg, Z1 televizija, 31. ožujka 2015., videozapis: MARKOV TRG - Hrstić: "Za Dom spremni" više nije ustaški pozdrav, od 44:10. Ivan Hrstić odgovara na pitanje voditelja Marka Juriča o korištenju "za dom spremni" u Domovinskom ratu. * "Kad se negdje čuje pozdrav "za dom spremni", bez obzira je li to stadion, je li to neka druga prilika, odmah krene objašnjavanje, interpretiranje i sotoniziranje onoga, stigmatiziranje onoga tko je to izgovorio. Pozdrav "za dom spremni" '91. i '92. godine su pripadnici HOS-a imali na svom rukavu. Na amblemu pisalo je "za dom spremni". Dakle, pozdrav "za dom spremni" je činjenica. On je kao takav bio legalan u Hrvatskoj za vrijeme rata. On je imao svoju poziciju, on je svoju imao uporabnu vrijednost. Sjećam se, bio sam '92., negdje početkom, proljeće čini mi se, bilo je polaganje zakletve 4. brigade na poljudskom stadionu u Splitu. Pjevao je Thompson tada, prvi puta, tad je bio nepoznati mladi pjevač koji je imao tek jednu jedinu pjesmu, onu Čavoglave, koja počinje sa "za dom spremni". Četiri puta je na bisu izlazio izvoditi tu pjesmu, četiri puta je pjesma započinjala sa "za dom spremni", četiri puta je trideset tisuća ljudi na stadionu pozdravilo "za dom spremni". Dakle to je bila činjenica u tom trenutku za vrijeme... U početku Domovinskog rata. Na drugoj strani antifašisti: etiketira se da je to ustaški pozdrav, i tako dalje. Međutim, postavlja se pitanje kako to da hrvatske oružane snage ni jednog trenutka nisu pjevale neke partizanske pjesme, "Po šumama i gorama", "Sred Sušaka bajoneta" i pozdravljali sa "smrt fašizmu i sloboda narodu"." ** Marko Jurič, Z1 televizija, emisija Markov trg, 31. ožujka 2015.Markov trg, Z1 televizija, 31. ožujka 2015., videozapis: MARKOV TRG - Hrstić: "Za Dom spremni" više nije ustaški pozdrav, od 42:26. Marko Jurič, voditelj emisije Markov trg, postavlja pitanje gostima (novinar Ivan Hrstić i komunikolog Mihovil Bogoljub Matković) * "Ako se mi dogovorimo na nekoj konvenciji, ja bih rekao, demokratskoj, da je "za dom spremni" na neki način proskribiran, koliko ima, recimo, takvih artefakata komunikacijskih, pozdravnih, simboličkih, iz totalitarnog režima, koje bi trebalo staviti pod isti tretman. Zamislite koja bi to bila proizvodnja dnevnih fobija kad bi mi svaku takvu pojavu toliko multiplicirali, a istodobno imate toliko egzistencijalnih pitanja i konstitutivnih pitanja jedne suverene države koja nisu došla uopće na dnevni red." ** Mihovil Bogoljub Matković, Z1 televizija, emisija Markov trg, 31. ožujka 2015. * "Pa tko je prvi reagirao? Upravo "za dom spremni"! (...) Ta mlađarija. Pa znam dečke koji su upisivali mirovanje prava na studiju nakon treće, četvrte godine, položili ispit klasifikacijski i umjesto na fakultet otišli u rat, vratili se iz rata kao ljudi koji su bili - nigdje, sa PTSP-om i tako dalje. A mi s njima vodimo danas takve rasprave. Dakle to je znak jedne nesuvisle države, proizvodnje jedne konfuzije." ** Mihovil Bogoljub Matković, Z1 televizija, emisija Markov trg, 31. ožujka 2015.Markov trg, Z1 televizija, 31. ožujka 2015., videozapis: MARKOV TRG - Hrstić: "Za Dom spremni" više nije ustaški pozdrav, od 45:58. Komunikolog Matković odgovara na pitanje voditelja Marka Juriča o pozdravu "za dom spremni" u Domovinskom ratu. *"Pozdrav „Za dom spremni“ nema u sebi riječ „smrt“, on samo govori o domu (domovini) koju se može braniti i obraniti ako postoji spremnost učiniti sve za nju. Prvi dio toga pozdrava nesumnjivo je stara hrvatska tradicija, i to nitko ne može nijekati. U pjesmama iz prošlih stoljeća česta je i riječ „spremni“, ne u istom stihu kao i „Za dom“, ali vrlo blizu, u istoj strofi, što znači da su osjećajno povezane." ~ Hrvoje Hitrec **31. kolovoza 2015., Hrvatsko kulturno vijećeHrvoje Hitrec: Hrvatski narod jednostavno više ne može smisliti zlatnu komunističku omladinu *"Načelno je sa simbolima jako teško raditi kompromise, a konkretno to izgleda tako da onda se stvara stav prema kojemu je taj poklič nedopušten na razini recimo jedne općine, a u nekoj drugoj općini nije i to se čini dosta neobičnim." **Žarko Puhovski, Dnevnik N1 televizije, 2. rujna 2017.N1 Hrvatska. 'ZDS koljački pozdrav, a Plenković mora plesati čudan balet', N1, 2. rujna 2017., pristupljeno 4. rujna 2017.) *"Kad bi naši zapovjednici Marko Skejo, a kasnije Mićo Ćuk, dreknuli tri puta 'Za dom', a mi bojovnici odgovorili 'Spremni!', to je bio melem za srce i dušu. " **Luka Rađa, 9. rujna 2019.Index: HOS-ovac: Uhitili su me na splitskoj plaži zbog ustaške majice, šokiralo me Izvori